New technologies such as coordinated multi-point (CoMP), interference alignment (IA), dirty paper coding (DPC), and massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), may be some of the keys to capacity enhancement for wireless communication systems. However, all of the benefits provided by these technologies may not be realized due to the requirements for precise channel knowledge.
Various wireless communication systems have been proposed in which a receiver estimates channel state information, for example based on transmitted pilot sequences, and transmits quantized estimates back to a transmitter, the transmitter then adjusting its operation according to the fed-back channel state information. Current approaches for providing channel feedback can be cumbersome in terms of their bandwidth requirements. More bandwidth-efficient approaches could liberate channel resources for other uses.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing channel feedback, that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.